Game of Thieves
by BridgettSellersArchAngel
Summary: Every year, Hermes hosts a competition between the Hermes children and Mercury children. What happens when a girl named Aria goes head to head with Roman named Kayla, a girl coming from a family full of victors? co-written by The TwistedPrincess, idea based from an episode of X-men. I own nothing...except some of the original characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Kayla's POV_

I appeared within a swamp-like area. The air hummed with mosquitos and dragonflies flying about. An alligator swam past in the murky water, it's eyes just barely peeking out of the water. I glanced over at an old willow tree, a girl sitting on one of the gnarled roots, twirling a dagger in her hands. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a fish-tail braid, her hazel eyes locked on me.

"Hello young one" she said with a grin.

"Hi to you too Ginger" I replied while rolling my eyes.

"Are you ready? Because if you screw this up, you are going to have a world of hell coming towards you back at camp" Ginger stated coldly while getting up and walking to me. From the dim light, I could see her SPQR tattoo with the mark of Mercury along with 7 lines; Ginger is the centurion of the Eighth cohort back at camp.

"Yes. Where is Damion?" I growled.

"Oh you know Damion loves to just hang around. He wouldn't miss this" she replied with a mischievous grin.

"Just because he was the first in the family to succeed doesn't mean I should have to wait on him." I groaned.

"Hey, we all had to do this and wait on him so you will too" Ginger retorted, rolling her eyes.

"You really are getting slow Peanut" Damion said from behind me. I turned and saw him playing with my wallet. He was growing out his dark brown hair since he was no longer serving for New Rome. I took my dagger out from the strap I had on my thigh and threw it at him. The dagger impaled itself into the willow tree behind Damion, catching his sleeve between the blade and tree.

"And you're getting stupid" I said with a smirk.

"Tsk tsk sister dear. I don't think you want to start this. Are you ready?" he asked, rolling his eyes while pulling the dagger out of the tree.

"Yes. Besides…" I paused, pulling out a small bag with my money and driver's license. "If you're the one that fell for the monopoly money trick, I think I'll do just fine" I replied with a sneer. Ginger snickered while Damion cursed under his breath. Ginger patted my shoulder before kissing my temple.

"I know you'll do just fine girly. My little sister is all grown up" Ginger said while fake sniffling. I rolled my eyes and pushed her off.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's get this show on the road" I grumbled. Damion threw me an old duffel bag with probably anything I could need during this competition.

"Be careful, the greeks are tougher this year" Damion warned, sounding very serious.

"Is it one of the Stoll brothers or something?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. It's a girl named Aria. She is quite a peculiar girl" Ginger answered.

"Any useful information on her that I could use" I asked, stretching out my arms.

"She is dating some son of Mars named Ryan. And let's just say that their relationship isn't very honest" Ginger said while pulling out her iPod.

"Good. I can work with that" I replied, smirking.

"Good luck sis" Ginger said before giving me another hug.

"Don't worry, I'll see you in a week" I replied before smirking at Damion.

"You have zero chance squirt" Damion stated.

"Trust me, it'll happen. The king will lose his throne and I'll be setting the record" I said, still smirking.

"Uh huh. Very doubtful" he said while rolling his eyes. I let go of Ginger and rolled my eyes at him again.

"Just don't get emotionally involved. That's what screwed me over" Ginger muttered bitterly.

"Don't worry, it won't happen" I stated confidently.

"Good girl" Ginger said while patting my shoulder. I nodded and leaned against one of the will trees. I picked up my dagger from the ground since Damion threw it onto the ground. I wiped the mud off the Imperial Gold blade and began picking the underside of my finger nails, using the tip.

"Can you please act more feminine?" Ginger asked while laughing.

"Just wait…I'll get feminine…until then, I'm being butch" I said before hocking a loogie and spitting into a nearby bush.

"Nice plan" Damion said, smirking.

"Eh?" Ginger asked, slightly confused.

"Don't worry Ging, you'll see" I replied, smirking as well. She just furrowed her eyebrows, making Damion and I laugh; this would be way too easy.

_Aria's POV_

I zipped up my backpack before feeling a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I smiled and turned to face him. His electric blue eyes were warm, gazing down into my emerald green eyes. His skin was a dark tan from training hours on end. A small smile was on his amazingly soft lips.

"You srue you have to go?" Ryan asked as he pulled me closer to him. I smiled and gently kissed his cheek.

"You know I have to. I told you that this competition makes a name for me and is the thing deciding my fate" I replied with determination.

"But I'll get lonely!" he replied with his adorable pout.

"How about this, when I come back, we can go back to Montana" I said before kissing his collarbone lightly, making him quietly groan.

"I like this idea" he said while sliding his hands to the small of my back. I smiled and nuzzled into his chest, feeling all warm and fuzzy on this inside.

"I don't want to leave you" I sighed.

"You could always show up late…" he said while sliding his fingers up and down my sides.

"Trust me, I want to but I can't" I mumbled while playing with the ends of his shirt. He bent down and lightly kissed my neck, taking away my breath. I smiled a little, slowly pulling out his wallet from his back pocket.

"I know. And you still owe me your wallet" I smirked while waving it around his face.

"You'll win" he said, rolling his eyes.

"I know" I said before gently kissing him. Just as he kissed back I broke away gently and smiled. "I won you after all"

"Now go kick Roman ass" he said with a smile.

"I will" I replied while picking up my bag. He lightly kissed my lips and smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too" he said while smiling. I grinned and teleported to the swamp, hopefully for the last time.

When I appeared, there were three others waiting for me. All three had dark brown hair with hazel eyes. The boy had the standard Roman tattoo for Mercury with all ten marks; I remember his name is Damion from the previous years. The girl on the far right had a small scar just above her eyebrow; a product from her trial during the competition. The girl between the two was slightly shorter than Ginger but much more of a tom boy. She had a black flat bill tilted to the side along with a black tank top. She had the Roman tattoo but only had four lines. Her skin was the perfect tan with no marks of any scars. She was wearing baggy grey sweats with a pair of black Sambas.

"So how is this going to start exactly?" I questioned while crossing my arms over my chest. The butch girl glanced over at the swamp water, it beginning to bubble. Moments later a head of curly brown hair arose from the water. Out of the water came my father in a business suit. Surprisingly his phone was not going off like it usually does. I smiled and bowed a little. I guess what's her face saw dad as his Roman counterpart. I should back up straight and stared at him.

"State thy name" he commanded, looking between us.

"Aria Mordred Abbot" I replied, trying to sound serious.

"Kayla Mariah Murrdock" the other girl stated calmly.

"As tradition within the sons and daughters of Hermes, you two will be put to the test of cunning, wit, and thieves." He stated while glancing at Kayla. "Since the Romans won the last competition, you choose your role; Thief or Protector?" Hermes asked in a serious tone. I glanced at her, my fingers gently fiddling with the promise ring Ryan had gotten me for my birthday.

"Thief" she said with a grin growing on her face. Hermes opened his hand, a golden box the size of a brick appearing.

"Very well. Aria, you have one hour to disappear. Kayla then is free to search for you" he stated. I nodded before taking the box and disappeared.

"I won't let a filthy Roman take this from me" I growled as I reappeared in a hotel room in Paris.

_Kayla's POV_

"Let the fun begin" Ginger said as Aria and Mercury disappeared. I tossed my bag down, unzipping it befgore placing my hat into it. I pulled off my sweats, wearing jean shorts underneath them.

"You got the straightener? I asked as I grabbed a tattered blue shirt and pulled it over my head. She nodded while pulling out the straightening iron. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail.

"You truly are my sister. I'm so proud" Damion said as I flattened out the waves of my hair.

"Why?" I asked as I picked up the small make up kit from in the bad. I walked to the water's edge and began applying the makeup.

"Because you're using your wits" he replied.

"I see…" I mumbled before getting up, looking slightly paler than before.

"You're planning on seducing Ryan?" Ginger asked curiously.

"Hmm…not sure yet. But it is very possible" I answered before tossing the makeup into my bag.

"Aria has 15 more minutes" Damion laughed. I pulled down my sleeve to cover up my tattoo.

"Do I look Greek enough?" I asked, looking at Ginger.

"You just need to act stupid and you'll pass" she replied.

"She's already stupid so it won't be acting" Damion retorted, snickering.

"I wouldn't be talking since you have Justin Bieber on your iPod Dam" I smirked, pulling it out of my pocket. I tossed it to him as he snarled.

"You sure you're straight? I cause it sure doesn't seem like it" I sneered while picking up my bag.

"I actually am, but you aren't" he retorted.

"And where is your proof of this?" I questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"Right there"

"That is the worse reasoning I've ever heard. You sure you were a good member of the Senate back when you were leading the Third?" I asked while rolling my eyes. My watch beeped, the hour being up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be winning the competition and breaking the record" I said before teleporting to the greek's home.

_Aria's POV_

I turned on the shower and summoned an Iris Message. I dropped a Drachma into the mist, an image of Ryan sitting on the couch. He glanced up and smiled.

"Yes Aria?" he asked.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm in Paris" I replied, smiling back at him.

"When will you be coming home?" he asked, stretching.

"Less than a week. I promise" I answered, sighing a little.

"Alright, I'm holding you to that" he said with an adorable smile coming on his face.

"I'll be there. But I gotta go. Love you!" I said when I heard a knock.

"Love you too babe" he said before waving away the mist. I smiled, patting the box beside me; No one would take this away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kayla's POV_

I teleported and landed in the middle of the woods, slightly confused on why I didn't see anything that would resemble a camp. From over the hill that was in front of me, I could see a small figure bounding down towards me. She had straight blonde hair and perky eyes that seemed to be happy. She was wearing a cropped orange shirt that must have been what used to be the camp shirt.

"Hi! You must be new! Well of course you are since I know everyone here, and I mean everyone! I especially remember the ones that like sparkly lip gloss! Do you like sparkly lip gloss! Huh? Huh? Huh?" she questioned, the woods spewing from her lips a mile a minute.

"Uh…yeah I'm new…my name is Kayla, you are?" I asked, almost freaked out by her perkiness.

"I'm Delancy Peterson! Daughter of Aphrodite! Do you know your godly parent? Well obviously not Aphrodite since you aren't as pretty as me!" she said just as cheerfully. I growled but kept my mouth shut before some rather improper langue would begin to pour from my mouth.

"Hermes." I muttered through slightly gritted teeth; this was going to be harder than I thought it would be.

"Oh, those guys are hot but the girls could learn how to use make up properly but whatever. Here, I'll bring you to camp!" Delancy said before grabbing my arm and pulling me up the hill. I reluctantly followed and kept away from the dragon that was wrapped around a tree. It quietly growled at me, almost glaring at me. "He must not like you" Delancy said while dragging me down the hill and towards the camp. A bunch of kids wearing bronze breast plates were running around, carrying swords and daggers that matched the plates in color. A girl with dark brown hair like min and ice blue eyes came jogging up to us, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Delancy, I'm surprised to see you with a new kid" the mystery girl said when she got to us.

"I felt like being nice! Especially since she has split ends and the boob size of a 13 year old!" Delancy replied as cheerfully as before. I tried not to glare as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"How about I take over this little tour you have going on?" the girl suggested.

"Okay! I'll go and get her some shampoo that'll save her hair!" Delancy said before skipping off to a life size Barbie dream house that I assumed was the Aphrodite cabin.

"Is she always so…?" I asked, trying to think of the proper word to describe Delancy Peterson.

"Perky? Oh you have no idea. But don't worry, the rest of us aren't like that at all" she replied with a small laugh.

"Thank gods" I sighed in relief.

"I'm Rebecca Daniels by the way" she said while holding out her hand.

"Kayla Jacobson" I said while shaking her hand. I slightly smirked as I felt her try and take the ring off my index finger. I grabbed her wrist tightly, "Hermes kid?"

"Yeah…sorry…it was extremely shiny…and I wanted it" she grumbled before placing it back into my palm.

"You'll need to be quicker than that" I said jokingly as I slipped the ring back on.

"I assume you're a Hermes kid too" Rebecca said while putting her hands into her hoodie's pocket.

"You would be right. Mind showing me to the cabin?" I asked while readjusting the strap of my duffel bag.

"Sure thing!" she said with a smile before walking to the cabins. I smiled a little and followed; Greeks were much more accepting of new kids by the looks of it. Rebecca led me to a wooden cabin, much less advanced than the other cabins surrounding it. But when you walked inside, it was very much technically advanced. There were TVs with gaming systems along the back wall with a few computers along the side; the price tag was still on some of the items . Rebecca patted one of empty bunks and ducked as a paintball sailed over her head.

"Sorry Becca!" a little girl called from behind an over turned couch.

"You better be squirt!" she retorted before turning to face me. "You can sleep here"

"There aren't any paintball stains on it…right?" I asked while slowly walking over to it.

"No need to worry" Rebecca chuckled. I nodded and set down my bag, realizing that my tattoo would show if I raised my arms.

"One moment" I said before walking to the bathroom, my make up in hand. Luckily no one else was in there so I applied the cover up with no worry. I returned to the cabin area and dove to the ground, just barely missing a blue paintball whizzing past.

"Oi! Sydney! No hitting the new kid!" Becca yelled as a girl about my age crawled out from under one of the beds.

"Yes mom!" she retorted, rolling her eyes. I laughed and walked back over to Becca after picking myself off of the ground. Becca just laughed and walked over to the window, looking out at two guys. Both were standing near a blood red cabin with a strange looking boar's head hanging above the door. The boy on the far left had electric blue eyes that could either be cold or aggressive. But the boy on the right had warm chocolate brown eyes, almost like the eyes you would see on a puppy dog. Both had shaggy brown hair but I could tell the difference between the two; the one on the left was the Roman, and my target.

"I see you're checking out the Ares boys" Becca said, pulling me out of my train of thought.

"I guess. Who are they?" I asked.

"That's Sam Anderson and Ryan Ledger. Sam is with an Aphrodite girl named Ella and Ryan is with our half-sister Aria" she replied with a shrug.

"Huh…surprised she isn't with him now. A guy like that must get a lot of attention"

"He does…and at times he takes the offers. They've hand an off and on relationship for the past three years. But things have been pretty stable for the last six months" she replied, running a hand through her hair.

"I see…where is Aria anyway?" I asked, looking back at her.

"She is away on a quest for dad. It's kind of like a competition against the Romans, but we all know she'll win this year" she answered with a small grin forming. I smiled back just to keep from laughing in her face. I looked back at out the window, noticing that Sam was going back to the cabin. "You want to go meet him?"

"Sure" I said while walking out the door. Becca followed and we walked up to the strange looking cabin. Ryan glanced over at us and gave a damn good looking smile that flashed his near perfect teeth.

"Hey Becca, who's the new girl?" he asked, his voice sounding like angels singing.

"This is the new kid, Kayla" she answered.

"Well, welcome to camp" he said while giving me a charming smile. I gently brushed some of my hair behind me ear, smiling right back at him.

"I'll just…leave you two…Ryan you better be nice to her!" Becca called before turning on her heel and walk back to the cabin.

"Don't worry! I'll treat her just right" he called back, looking down at me. I couldn't help but giggle softly; what the hell is happening to me? "You've got a cute laugh" he chuckled, making my cheeks slightly turn red.

"Yours isn't so bad either" I complimented, smiling up at him.

"You…wanna hang out in the cabin?" he asked, smiling back. I just kept smiling and nodded. He took my hand, his callouses thicker than mine, and led me into the red cabin. A couple guys were gathered around a table, yelling at a guy and a girl arm wrestling. A couple was lying on a bunk, sucking faces with each other. Ryan just laughed and kicked a random shoe at the guy. "Oi! Sam stop tongue fucking! That's no way to be acting around a fine lady!"

"You're just jealous your girlfriend is gone for who knows how long" the guy groaned after pulling away from the girl.

"You make it sound like you're such a stud even though you haven't gotten past second base" Ryan retorted with a smirk.

"And you're still stuck at first" the other guy said coolly, completely shitting Ryan down from a comeback. The girl sat up and giggled even though her face was slightly pink from embarrassment.

"Aw Sam, be nice. Not everyone is quite as good when it comes to comebacks" she cooed, smiling innocently up at Ryan.

"Oh shut up Ella" Ryan groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I see you've met Ryan but he doesn't bother with introductions. I'm Ella and this is Sam" she said while holding out her hand. I smiled a little and shook her hand.

"I'm Kayla, daughter of Hermes"

"Just like Ryan's girlfriend, Aria!" she hinted nonchalantly.

` "He's told me very little about her: I said as I lightly hit his arm, taking my hand out of his.

"Quite…mind if you two leave? I want to talk to Kayla in private" Ella asked as she eyed Ryan.

"Alright babe. Maybe I can give him a lesson on studness" Sam said as he got up, grinning.

"Oh shut up" Ryan grumbled as he walked out. Sam left, causing all the others in the cabin to leave as well, leaving Ella and I alone. Without warning she got up and grabbed my left arm.

"What are you doing here Roman" she spat angrily; My cover was blown.


End file.
